Who's Child?
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Dudley and Kitty are trying to have a child. But someone else wants to have a family with her... Soon, Kitty is pregnant but with who's child?
1. Easy Kitty

It's a nice warm day. Everyone was doing their own thing. It was also a stupid monday! So, Dudley Puppy and his wife Kitty Katswell Puppy were on their way to work. Soon, they got there. When they walked through the doors, the Chief called them into his office.

"What is it..." Kitty asked but once she opened the door she stopped.

"Becky!?" Dudley said.

"Hi, Dudley! I just came to say hi."

Becky ran up and hugged Dudley tight. Kitty claws shot out.

"Back off!" Kitty said.

"Why don't you make me?"

"Oh I will."

Kitty grabbed her, and they began to fought. Dudley walked over to the Chief's desk and sat in his chair.

"Man that's hot."

"Make them stop!"

"Alright."

Dudley grabbed them both. He took Kitty away from Becky. He sat Kitty down at her desk.

"What was that all about, Kitty?"

"Sorry, Dudley"

"It's fine...You know I don't care for her anymore."

"I know. But..."

Dudley kissed her and left. Kitty smiled as he left. Dudley went back to the Chief's office, but Becky was gone.

"Where'd Becky go?"

"She left. She had to go back to the bank."

"Oh ok."

"Why?"

"No reason."

Dudley left, leaving the Chief thinking. While Kitty was at her desk, doing some paper work. He left the tuff building and jumped into his car. Little did he know, that Kitty was watching him through the window.

"What is he up too?" Kitty asked herself.

When she turned around and bumped into Eric.

"Oh, sorry Eric."

"It's fine. So, where's Dudley?"

"He left... It's not like him."

"Well, I guess we could spend the day together."

"THat's sounds nice."

They spent the whole day together. Back with Dudley, he was at the back. He saw Becky. THe good thing was that no one was at the back yet.

"Hi, Becky." Dudley said walking up to her.

"Hi, Dudley."

"So, I just wanted to say sorry about Kitty."

"It's fine. You know how cats can be." She said in rude voice.

"What does that mean?"

"Oh Dudley...You know nothing about cats, do you?"

"Well, I'm learning."

"It takes time. Even with the thing you're married too."

"I don't have time for this."

Dudley turned around, but Becky grabbed his around and spun him around. She kissed him.

"Dudley!"

Dudley pulled apart from Becky, and he saw Kitty. She was about breath, but Eric was right behind her.

"It's not what it looks like, Kitty."

Kitty ran away, and Dudley ran after her. Eric stopped Dudley, and he didn't like that.

"What do you have to say for youself!?"

"Get out of my way."

"Treating Kitty like that."

"You treated her like."

"THat was in the past."

Dudley rolled his eyes, and got past him. Dudley couldnt find Kitty anywhere. He saw her in an ally, and walked over to her. He grabbed her arm, and she looked up. She had tears rolling down her face.

"You know I would never do anything to hurt you, right?"

"Yea..."

"Becky grabbed me, and she pulled me to close."

"But you'res stronger than her."

"I know, I couldn't think fast."

Dudley sat next to her, holding her hand. They didn't say anything for a while. THey both looked at each other, at the same time. Dudley grabbed Kitty, and kissed her. She kissed him back, and soon they went back to work.


	2. Paradies

**Ok. The reason I named this chapter because...let's just say there's a baby making part. Also, I can not get the song "Locked Out Of Heaven" by Bruno Mars out of my mind. Also, I'm taking a break from "Banjo-Tooie" for the 64... ENJOY THE CHAPTER! **

Soon they day ended. Dudley waited in the car while Kitty was talking to Kewick. But Kitty was talking to Eric!

"I better go, Eric. Dudley is waiting for me."

"Aww, Ok."

"Before I go. Do you still have feeling for me?"

"We just stay friends. Besides, you're married."

Kitty waved goodbye. But Eric did have feeling for her still. He could get her soon. So, Kitty got in the car and they drove home.

"How was Keswick?" Dudley asked as he began to drive.

"Fine."

"That's it?"

"Yea. It was weird."

"Ok..."

Soon, they got home. Kitty began to make dinner, while Dudley jumped in the shower. As Dudley took a shower, the door opened. It was Kitty.

"Dudley, dinner is almost ready."

"Ok. Thanks."

Kitty shut the door, and Dudley got out. He dryed off, and left there room. Dudley walked slowly up to Kitty. Her back was turn to him, so she didnt see him. He wrapped his arms house her.

"Oh, you're done, Dudley."

"Yep. Also, could I talk to you about something?" He said shy.

"Ok?"

"Coule we try again...tonight."

"If you want."

They kissed each other and ate dinner. Soon, they were in bed kissing. Kitty sat on Dudley's lap while they kissed. They took off each other clothes. Soon, they didn't have any clothes on. Kitty moved her body back, and she felt Dudley inside her. She laid her head on his shoulder as she moved her hips. Dudley rubbed her back as she did this.

"Just like that, Kitty." Dudley moaned.

Kitty went like this for a good 15 mintues. (15 mintues go by fast, just not in school). Dudley flipped them over, and Kitty spread her legs for Dudley. He went in, and she moaned. Kitty wrapped her legs around his waist making him go in deeper.

"Oh...Dudley...You're so big..." Kitty moaned.

"Mmm and you're so tight!"

Dudley went a little fast for her. Kitty's moans got louder and louder with each other thrust. Dudley went in all the way, and it hit her hard too. Soon, Dudley was going as fast and hard as he could. He began to breathe through his mouth, witch made Kitty know that he was close to his climax.

"K-Kitty...I'm also there..."

"Give it to me, Dudley!"

With a few more thrust, Dudley reached is climax. Kitty felt the liquids flow through her. His climaxed lasted up to 5 mintues. Soon, he pulled out and laid on his back breathing hard.

"Wow...You drained me out...Kitty." Dudley said breathing hard.

"I'm...Glad I...Did."

THey kissed each other until they fell fast asleep.


	3. Bye For Now

Soon, morning came. Dudley woke up, feeling Kitty laying on him. He sighed, and began to rub her back. Kitty woke up feeling his hands. She opened her eyes, and looked up at Dudley.

"Morning, Dudley."

"Morning, Kitty."

"We should get to work."

"Let's just lay here."

Kitty got off of him, and laid on her side. Dudley turned on his side, making their lips touch each other. They kissed each other for a good 10 mintues. Soon, they got up and left for work. When they got to work, Dudley had to go to the Chief's office.

"What is it, Chief?" Dudey said shutting the door.

"I need you to do something for me."

"Like what?"

"I need you to go on a trip."

"Where?"

"In hollywood for about 4 days."

"Um...When do I leave."

"Tomorrow."

"Ummmm."

"That's a yes. Good. Pack your things."

Dudley knew he had to leave. He walked over to Kitty's desk. She was talking to Eric. But he left once he saw Dudley.

"Kitty?"

"Yes, Dudley."

"I have to leave tomorrow."

"Why? I thought we were gonna try again this whole week."

"The Chief is making me. But I'll be back in 4 days."

Kitty looked down, but Dudley kissed her.

"We can do it tonight."

"Fine..."

THey got done with work. Soon. Dudley and Kitty went out for dinner. Kitty wore a black dress, and Dudley wore a tux. Soon, they ate dinner, and went home. Dudley sat on the bed, and he pulled Kitty into his lap. Kitty slowly took off his clothes. Soon all he was in was his boxers. Dudley turned Kitty around so her back was to him. He began to kiss her neck, and undo her dress. He trhew it on the floor, and she was in her bra and underwear.

"Ready for this Kitty?"

"Sure...But I want you to be on top."

"Alright."

Kitty laid on her back ready for Dudley. They kissed each other. Dudley removed her bra, and underwear. He also took off his boxers. Dudley slowly went in. He began to pump in and out of her. He kissed Kitty as he did this.

"Faster, Dudley..."

He went faster for her. Soon, he was going harder and harder. Soon, Kitty was screaming her head off. Dudley kissed her, so she wouldn't scream. She moaned, as they kissed each other. Soon, Kitty was close to her climax. Dudley could tell, because she got tighter and tighter with each pump.

"Ready for your climax, Kitty?"

"Yes! Make me hit my climax!"

Dudley thrust a few more times, and she hit her climax. He pulled out of her. He laid on his back.

"Round two, Kitty?"

"Sure."

Kitty got on top of him. She held on to his shoulders. Kitty thrust her hips, and they kissed each other. Dudley bent his legs, and held onto's her rump. He began to pump really fast into her. Kitty gasped, and held her head down. Dudley kept hitting her spot. Kitty held on tighter to his shoulders as, Dudley did this. Kitty groaned as Dudley this to her.

"MMMM! Dudley!" She moaned.

Dudley kissed her. He wanted this night to be the best for Kitty. He moaned as Kitty began to hit him hard.

"I'm getting close, Kitty..." Dudley moaned.

"Mmm, be ready. Dudley."

They kissed each other. Kitty still on top of Dudley, began to breathe harder and harder. Dudley went as fast as he could. Soon, Kitty could tell that Dudley was close. Kitty could barly breath at this point. Kitty lost her grib on Dudley's shoulders. Her arms bent and Dudley held her up, as he stopped.

"Was I going to fast, for you?" Dudley said worried.

"N-No...Keep...going...please..." Kitty said breathing hard.

"You sure, Kitty? You seemed, wore out..."

Kitty shook her head. Dudley didn't want to hurt her.

"Kitty?" Dudley said softly.

"Mmmm?"

"I don't want to hurt you..."

"You didn't though."

"Yea, but you couldn't breathe."

"I'm fine now."

Dudley felt her forehead. She was burning up. Kitty got off of him, and laid on her back.

"I'm sorry, Dudley..."

"It's fine."

They kissed each other, and fell asleep.


	4. Worst Nightmare

A few hours went by. It was around 4:30am. Dudley woke up, looking at the time. He got dressed and left the apartment. But, before he left, he kissed Kitty on the head, and then left.

Soon, morning came by. Kitty woke up, breathing really hard. She found a note on Dudley's side of the bed.

"Oh yea. He left for the trip."

Kitty grabbed her robe and put it on. She remember her dream she had last night. She tied up, and that was all she could remember. She left for work. She found Eric feeling up the water bottel.

"Hey, Eric."

"Oh hi, Kitty."

"So, where Dudley?"

"He's on a trip."

"How long?"

"About 4 days."

Eric thought for a seconds. Soon, Kitty left and beat up some bad guys.

Later that day, Dudley called Kitty. They talked for a while.

"How was your plane ride?" Kitty asked.

"Good. I'm at a hotel right now."

"You must be tired."

"Yea. It's 9:00 right now."

"It's only 7 here."

"You're still at work!"

"I was about to leave, until you called me."

"Oh. Well. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. I love you, Dudley."

"Love you too."

"Also, Dudley. When you get back, I'll have something for you." She said in a sexy voice.

"I can't wait."

THey hung up and Kitty went to the apartment. She ate dinner, and got in the shower. She got out of dryed herself off. She began to brush her theeth, but she stopped. She thought she heard the front door opened. She went check everything was long, and it was. Kitty didn't feel to good that night too.

"It's just because Dudley is gone."

She crawled into bed and fell fast asleep. Soon, a few hours went by. Kitty was laying on her back dreaming about the furture. Just then, hand was on her mouth and Kitty woke up.

"Mmmm!"

"It's only me, Kitty." Eric said.

Kitty was glad it was Eric. Then Eric tied Kitty up, and took her clothes off. He put tape on her mouth from making her scream.

"I wanted you for a long time, Kitty."

Eric pushed into Kitty. Her head flew back. He went super hard on her. She got tighter and tighter from him. They both hit their climax. Eric pulled out of her, and put his clothes back on. He left, leaving Kitty tied up. She used her claws to untie herself. She grabbed the phone and pulled off the tape. She called Dudley.

"Please, pick up, Dudley." Kitty said crying.

Dudley was fast asleep. His phone began to ring. He groaned and answered the phone.

"What!?" Dudley said in a mood.

"Dudley! Eric just raped me!" Kitty screamed into the phone.

"He did what!?"

Dudley could hear Kitty crying through the phone.

"I need you now, Dudley..."

"I'm on my way."

Dudley hung up the phone and packed his things. He went to airport. He caught the plane just in time. Kitty was in her apartment, crying her eyes out. She was on the floor in the corner wrapped in a blaket. She like for what seemed like forever. She heard the front door opened, and then her door swung opened.

"Kitty!"

"Dudley!"

Dudleyr an over to her, and hugged her tight. Kitty hugged him back. Kitty cryed even harder now that Dudley was here.

"I'm here, Kitty..."

"I couldn't stop him."

"Shhh...I'll protect you now."


	5. Court Yard

A few week went by. Today, Dudley and Kitty got the day off. All of Kitty's family was at the court yard. Along with Keswick and the Chief. Dudley and Kitty came down there. This was out of hand now!

"Order! Order!"

"We don't have a menu." Dudley said.

"Not that kind of order, Dudley." Kitty whispered.

Dudley wanted to sue Eric since he raped Kitty. Soon, this all started.

"We have Eric here for rapeing, Kitty." Said the judge.

"I didn't to anything!" Eric said.

"Anyways. Kitty, would you like come up here?"

"Sure." Kitty said.

Kitty sat in a chair, so everyone could see her. She told her story and everyone thought that Eric was a jerk.

"And now...I'm pregnant, but I don't know who's child it is." Kitty finished.

"If it's not mine, he's going down!" Dudley yelled.

"And what if it is?" Eric said.

"I'm still gonna beat the shit out of you!"

"You wanna go!?"

Dudley stood and got out of blaster. Eric shot out his claws.

"Dudley! Stop it!" Peg yelled out.

Dudley growled and put away his blaster. Kitty sat next to Dudley and held his hand.

"Everything is gonna be fine."

"I'm just..."

"Scared?"

"Yea."

"Dudley, Kitty? Are to done talking?" Asked Eric.

"Shut up, you jerk!" Kitty said.

"Why don't you make me?"

"Oh I'll make you!"

Dudley calmed her down. After hours of talking it over they came down to the final.

"If Kitty is pregnant with your child, you'll be sued."

"What's the other one?" Kitty asked.

"If he is not. He'll be put in jail."

"Good!" Dudley said.

Soon, everyone went home. Kitty went home and took a nap. Dudley got in the shower and thought for a while. When Dudley got out, the door bell rang. Kitty woke up from that. When Dudley opened the door it was Kitty's parents.

"What are you doing here?" Dudley said tieing his robe.

"We wanted to see how you too were doing." Her mother said.

"Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?" Kitty said looking sick.

Kitty began to cough, which made Dudley a little worried. They all sat down at the table and talked for a while. Kitty rested her head on the table, but soon fell asleep. Soon her parents left. Dudley made dinner for them.

"Kitty, ready for dinner?"

"Sure."

They ate dinner. Soon, they went to bed. Kitty laid on her side holding her stomach.

"Kitty? Are you ok?"

"No...I feel like I'm gonna throw up."

Dudley picked her up and they went into the bathroom. Kitty sat in the floor with her head hanging down. She threw up a couple of times. Dudley helped her up, and she brushed her theeth and everything.

"Goodnight, Dudley. Thank you."

"Goodnight, Kitty."

They cuddled next to each other and fell alseep.


	6. 1 Good, 1 Bad

It's night time. Kitty found herself in their room. She was laying on the bed, with a tight small black dress. She wasn't pregnant at all. The door swung opened, and there was Dudley. Since it was dark, Dudley couldn't see any thing.

"Come to bed, Dudley."

"I can't even see."

Kitty lit a candle and Dudley jumped on the bed.

"Man, you look sexy." Dudley said rubbing her sides.

"Do you want some?"

"Hell yea!"

Kitty took off her dress. She slowly took off Dudley shirt. They kissed each other. Kitty sat on his lap as they kissed each other. She pushed Dudley on his back, and she took off his pants. His boxers were the only thing on him. Kitty rubbed between his boxers. She ripped them off.

"Ready for this, Dudley?"

"Yes!"

Kitty began to rub his part slowly and soft. Dudley moaned as she did this. Dudley began to get harder and harder. Soon, Kitty's head was moving up and down. Dudley placed his hands on her head, making her stay here.

"Mmm, Kitty. Just like that, baby..." Dudley moaned.

Kitty went harder and faster for him. She sucked on his part too. Dudley's head went back as she did that. Kitty took his friend all in her mouth. Dudley was loving every second of this.

"Oh Kitty! I'm close...I'm gonna..."

Dudley couldn't finished. He hit his climax. Kitty smiled as he did this. Once she was done, she sat on top of Dudley. He flipped them over, so he was on top. Dudley kissed her neck, and went down. Each kiss he went down her body. Kitty moaned as he got to the middle of her legs. He kissed between her legs, and began to rub.

"Let's see if I make you climax." Dudley said with an evil smile.

Kitty gasped as she felt 1 of Dudley's fingers inside of her. Dudley felt around for her spot. Soon, he found it. He put a lot of pressure at first. Dudley a trust moment and hit her spot a couple of times. She hit her climax. Dudley got back on top of her.

"Did my Kitty like that?"

"She sure did..." Kitty said breathing hard.

They held hands, and Dudley went in. He began to pump slow and soft at first. THey kissed each other while he did this. They both moaned as they began to make love. Soon, Dudley went faster, harder and deeper for her.

"Oh, Dudley! You're so big!"

"Mmm, and you're so tight!"

"Is that a good thing?"

"Fu** yea! It's awsome."

Soon, Dudley was going as fast as he could. They both hit the climax. THey laid on their backs. They feel fast asleep.

Kitty woke up. It was all just a dream. She sat up and felt her stomach. She looked at Dudley who just woke up from her moment.

"Kitty?...What's the matter?"

"N-Nothing. I just...just a dream."

"Ok."

They both fell back asleep. Dudley could tell Kitty was having a dream because, she was talking her sleep. Dudley wanted to know what her dream was so he woke her up.

"Kitty...Wake up."

"What?" Kitty said turning on her back.

"What was your dream?"

"It was just...us on a...date..." She lied.

"You sure?"

"No...It was us having sex."

"We can do later in the year."

"I know. But it's only been 2 weeks!"

"It'll go by fast."

Dudley kissed her and then they went back to sleep.

A few months went by. Kitty was now 9 months pregnant. Kitty woke up feeling like it was time.

"Dudley...Dudley wake up." Kitty said pushing him.

"Hmmm...I'm sleeping..."

"It's time, Dudley..."

Dudley woke up from that. He grabbed her, and they went to the hospital. Once they got there, Eric was there. Only he waited outside, since Dudley is married to Kitty. Soon, she began to push. After about 35 mintues went by, they took the for some test.

"Please be mine..." Dudley thought over and over again.

After what seemed forever. Dudley and Eric were both waiting outside. A doctor let them him, seeing Kitty holding one of their child.

"Who's is it?" Dudley asked.

"It's...Eric son..." Kitty said.

"Yes!" Eric said!

Dudley woke up. That was all just a bad dream. He was drooling a little too. He looked over at Kitty, who was fast asleep. Dudley was really worried about this child now. He couldn't wait any longer!'

"Oh Kitty...I hope it's my child." He whispered.

He went back to sleep. Kitty opened one of eyes and smiled at him. She moved closer to him, and they cuddled next to each other.


	7. Let's Dream Together

Soon, a few months went by. Kitty is now 7 months pregnant. Morning came by. Dudley and Kitty were going to teh doctors today! They ate breakfast and got in the car. Once they got there, Dudley helped Kitty out of the car.

"Ready, Kitty?"

"Yes. Just 2 more months!" Kitty said with joy.

"Don't get to happy."

They walked in, and waited. Soon, a nurse called them, and they sat in a room. After the nurse checked Kitty she told them the doctor will be in soon. About 5 mintues passed and the doctor came in.

"Hi, Kitty. How's it going?"

"Good."

"Let's check out the baby."

The doctor sat down, and pulled out a altralsound. (Yea, I missed spelled, who cares). Kitty lifted her shirt a little for her stomach. No one talked at all for that moment.

"This weird..."

"What's weird?" Dudley said sitting up.

"I'll be right back."

The doctor left, and Dudley and Kitty both looked at each other. Soon they door opened and another doctor came in. She checked Kitty, and she looked at the other doctor.

"This couldn't happen. She too far along."

"I know."

They doctors looked at Kitty.

"What is going on?"

"You have twins!"

Kitty smile went away. Dudley almost passed out from hearing that.

"What? I can't be though. I'm 7 months!"

"It's true. See for yourself."

Dudley and Kitty both looked at the screen. They gasped at what they saw.

"I think I'm gonna throw up..." Kitty said holding her stomach.

They doctor gave her a pan, and left the room. Right when they left, Kitty threw up. Dudley held the pan for her.

"Now I think I'm gonna throw up." Dudley said turning away.

"How could this happen?"

"I don't know."

"Let's just go home."

Dudley and Kitty left for home. When they got back, Kitty took a nap and Dudley jumped in the shower. He thought long and hard about the twins. Would it be his twins or not? The good thing he would only wait 2 more months, maybe less.

"Ok...Just think of something else." Dudley said washing his fur.

Then the bathroom door opened. It was Kitty. She looked like she was gonna passed out or getting ready to. Dudley got out of the shower grabbed a towel and walked over to Kitty.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"You sure?"

"Why do you keep asking?"

"I'm just worried about you."

"Well don't be. I can take her of myself."

Kitty turned around and walked out of the bathroom. Dudley knew she was gonna fall the her knees. He cauth her just in time. She threw up again.

"I'm...sorry, Dudley."

"It's fine. It's part of life."

"It doesn't feel like life. It feels like pain!"

Dudley got her back in bed. He put on his black shirt. Before he could leave the room, Kitty stopped him.

"Dudley?"

"Yes, Kitty?"

"Come take a nap with me."

"Alright. Just let me do one thing real fast."

Dudley did what he did, and got in bed with Kitty. It was only 1 in the afternoon. Dudley crawled into bed with Kitty. He rubbed her stomach and she began to purr softly.

"Thanks, Dudley."

He smiled at her. They kissed each other and fell asleep for a good nap.

It was around 8pm. (This is a dream part). Dudley and Kitty were eating dinner. No kids, nothing. Just the two of them in the apartment. After they ate they watched a little t.v.

"Let's go to bed, Dudley."

"Ok."

Kitty turned off the t.v. They walked into the door. Dudley picked her up, and sat on sat on hsi side of the bed. Kitty sat in his lap.

"Dudley? What are you doing?"

"I wanna show you how much I love you."

Kitty smiled at him. They kissed each other. Dudley rubbed her back, as Kitty wrapepd her arms around his neck. Dudley broke their kiss, and began to kiss her neck. Kitty smiled, and began to take off his clothes. Dudley did the same thing with Kitty. Soon they both didn't have any clothes on. Dudley stood up, holding Kitty. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist.

"Ready for this, Kitty?"

"Yes..."

Kitty moved down, and felt Dudley inside of her. Kitty hung onto Dudley tight, as his hands pushed her up and down. Kitty felt Dudley's hand get tighter as she hit him harder and harder too. Kitty began to moan, and Dudley groan as they began to make love.

"Oh god, Dudley! I'm gonna hit my climax soon..." Kitty moaned.

"Me too..." Dudley moaned.

Dudley sat back down, and laid on his back. He couldn't stand anymore. Kitty thrust her hips, and made Dudley hit his climax. Kitt's head flew back as she felt his liquids fills her. They kissed each other as they spun around. Kitty was on her back, with her legs opened. Dudley rubbed the tip of his part next to Kitty's part. Soon, he went in. He began to thrust. hard and fast.

"Deeper, Dudley..."

Dudley went in all the way. He hit Kitty harder and harder each time. Dudley kissed her 'chest' and she hit her climax. He pulled out of her, and they both laid on the their backs breathing hard.

Dudley woke up from having that dream. He looked at Kitty who was still sleeping. His arm was around her. He looked at the time and it was already 4pm.

"Best dream ever." Dudley whispered.

Soon, he got up. His movement woke Kitty up. She had the same dream that Dudley had.

"Did you have the same dream, Dudley?"

"Was it us in bed?"

"Yes."

"Then yes."


	8. 2 Guys and Babies on the Way

2 months went by. Dudley thought they went by so slow! So, it's around 2 in the morning. Dudley's clock went off. Kitty screamed as it scared her. Dudley laughed a little when she woke up.

"It's not funny."

"Yes, is it."

Dudley couldn't stop laughing at all. Kitty put both hands on her stomach and looked at Dudley.

"Would you stop laughing if I told that I'm him labor?" Kitty asked starting the breath harder and harder.

"Haha...Wait, what!?"

"I'm in labor you, bit**!"

"Just hang on..."

Dudley got everything ready for the hospital. Dudley picked Kitty up and they got in the car. They drove the hospital. On the way there, Kitty was in the back of the car laying on her back. Dudley looked in the mirror and saw Kitty pushing.

"Don't push, Kitty!"

"Then drive faster then." She whispered.

Dudley drove a little faster, but Kitty told him to slow down. He did what he was told. Soon, they reached the hospital. Dudley helped Kitty walked to the front door. A nurse walked up to them.

"Ah Kitty. Ready for the birth?" THe nurse asked as Kitty sat in a wheel chair.

"Yes...But...My water didn't break yet."

"Don't worry. With twins you labor can be longer."

"Longer!?"

Kitty grabbed her stomach in pain. THey went into a room. Kitty had calmed down for only a few mintues. She was in labor for about 2 hours hours. For her it felt like 12 hours. Dudley held her hand as she felt more and more pains rushing up and down her body.

"When is my fuc**ng water gonna break!?" Kitty screamed.

"The doctor told you not to worry."

"Shut up, Dudley."

Dudley gulped, and Kitty pulled her hand away from his. She hugged him tight.

"I didn't mean that, Dudley."

"I know."

"No. I'm sorry for everything. For taking everything out on you."

"Kitty, you don't need to say sorry."

"Yes I do."

Dudley kissed her and hugged her back. A doctor came in, ready for this birth.

"Alright, Kitty. Let's see how you're doing."

"I have to tell you something though."

"What?"

"My water didn't break yet."

"Oh.. Well let's fix that."

Before Kitty could answer, she felt so relax. Dudley didn't know what just happened.

"Feel better?" Asked the doctor.

"Much." Kitty said with a smile.

"Well, we're gonna start in a few mintues."

"Why not now?" Dudley asked.

"Because Eric is here."

Dudley got up ready to see him. He walked out seeing Eric in the hall way with cops.

"Why hello, bit**." Dudley said.

"You're going down, those are my kids."

"Oh, Kitty didn't tell, did she?"

"Tell me what?"

"It's twins! So one is mine and one is yours."

"How would you know."

"Just a guess." Dudley said crossing his arms.

"It's 2 cats VS. 1 mutt."

Soon, they got in a fight. The cops took Eric away, while Dudley went back into the room. He sat next to Kitty holding her hand.

"Why are you tired, Dudley?"

"Eric and I just got in a fight."

"Did you win?"

"Yes, I did!"

They kissed each other. Soon, Kitty began to push. The first baby came out. A nurse took it away. Dudley couldn't worry about that now, he was worried about Kitty.

"Ok, Kitty. Do you wanna take a break?" Asked the doctor.

"If I could."

THe doctor left. Kitty only had 5 mintues. She closed her eyes, trying not to think of all the pains right now.

"Kitty?"

"Yes, Dudley?" Kitty said with her eyes still closed.

"You're doing a great job."

"Thanks...I hope the second one comes out fast."

"I bet it will."

After 5 mintues were up, it was time for the second baby. Dudley was really scared now. He didn't even get to see what the first baby looked like. Soon, the head was out. But the rest of the body was stuck inside Kitty. THe doctor had to ask dudley to leave the room.

"What? I can't leave."

"If you don't they both might die."

Dudley kissed Kitty, and left the room. He waited out with Eric and the 2 cops.

"Got kick out?" Eric asked.

"I'll kick your ass."

After a few mintues went, by, Dudley saw the door open and a nurse rushed the baby out. Dudley jumped out of seat, and went to see Kitty.

"Dudley!"

"Oh, Kitty. I'm so glad your ok!"

"Now that you're here...I'm fine."

They hugged each other. Dudley could tell Kitty was crying at this point.

"Hey, don't cry, Kitty. It's all over."

"Not for you..."

"What do you mean?"

"Is it yours or not."

"They didn't tell me that. But all we can do is wait."

"I don't wanna wait."

"Baby."

They play fought for a little while. Soon, Dudley got in bed with her, and they waited together. Eric and 2 cops joined them. The doctor came in, with only one baby.

"Where's the other one?" Dudley said sitting in a chair now.

"It didn't make it...I'm sorry."

"What about that baby?" Kitty asked sitting up.

"We did some tests."

"Who's the father!? Dudley and Eric both said.


	9. Beat That!

**If you didn't read the last chapter, read it! it's very important, if you don't then you will be lost. also, 5 MORE DAYS TILL X-MAS!**

So, Dudley and Eric both asked the doctor the same thing. The doctor smiled and s looked at Kitty.

"It's Eric's."

"What!?" Dudley yelled.

"Oh, the one that didn't make was Eric's."

"Then who's that one." Eric said pointing to the baby.

"Since they were twins, they have the same DNA."

Dudley knew that it wasn't his. Kitty held his hand. Eric smiled knowing he was wining the fight.

"But... For some reason they don't..." The doctor said.

"What do you mean by that?" Dudley asked.

"The other one was all cat..This one is part dog and cat."

"Oh! In your fuc**ng face, bit**!" Dudley yelled.

"This one is Dudley's."

The doctor gave the baby to Kitty. She moved the blaket so she could the his baby's face. Eric got taken away and was put in jail. Dudley kissed Kitty, and he was so happy that it turned out to be his.

"Boy or girl, Kitty?"

"Boy."

Dudley smiled and Kitty gave the baby to Dudley. Kitty couldn tell that Dudley was the happest dog alive.

"What his name?" Kitty asked holding Dudley's hand.

"I like...Willy."

"Me too."

They kissed each other. Soon, they were all in the hospital bed together. Willy slept in the middle, with Dudley and Kitty keeping their first born safe.

Soon, morning came by. Kitty and Willy got to leave. While Kitty and Willy were sleeping in their bed, Dudley went to jail. A cop let him in Eric's cell.

"So, Eric...What's up?"

"What does it look it?"

"It looks like I'm gonna teach you a lesson."

"What?"

Dudley beat him up, and left the cell. The cop laughed once Dudley was out of sight. He got home, seeing Kitty feeding Willy.

"Hey, Kitty."

"Where were you?"

"I was at the jail...With Eric."

"How was it?"

"Good. I taught him a good lesson."

"Thanks nice...Ow."

"What's wrong?" Dudley asked sitting next to Kitty.

"It was just Willy...He sucking a little a hard."

Dudley pulled Willy away from Kitty. She put her top back on. Willy grabbed onto Dudley's shirt and looked back at Kitty.

"You had a enough Willy." Dudley said lifting him into the air.

Dudley sit him down and Willy crawled around. Kitty sat in Dudley's lap, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Dudley?"

"What?"

"Thanks for giving me a family."

"No. Thank you, Kitty. You gave me the best thing in the world."

They kissed each other. Then Kitty gave him a smile.

"What's with the face?" Dudley asked.

"Can we have another, child?"

"Oh... Um...Well..."

"I'm just kidding." Kitty said laughing.

"You scared me a little... But we can have some more."

THey kissed each other. Kitty picked up Willy, and they sat on Dudley's lap. Dudley kissed them both.

"I love you, both."

"I love you too, Dudley."

Willy hugged them both, and Dudley knew right then and now nothing would break them apart.

The End


End file.
